Won't You Say You Love Me?
by KandyGurlSakuraS
Summary: I'm not gonna spoil it! All I have to say is that it might not seem like a S+S fic. It is, technically speaking. Well, R&R, flames excepted!


Won't You Say You Love Me?  
By: ~*KandyGurlSakuraS*~  
Author's Notes: This is just basically a sappy story about Sakura and Li. I know some of the original characters are out of character. Just to tell you: I KNOW THAT. So please, don't flame me about that.  
Disclaimer: You do know that this is a disclaimer, right? Good. But for those of you who don't...well, all I have to say to you is: I DON'T OWN CARDCAPTORS!!!!!!!!! Oh, except for Samantha(KGSS: That stupid 'I'm-a-perfect-blonde' Kali girl... Samantha: Hey, I heard that!)  
  
~*Sakura*~  
  
I had done it. I had done it! I HAD DONE IT! I shrieked for joy and twirled around, grabbing Kero along the way. Madison laughed delightedly and clapped her hands. I let go of Kero and grabbed her hands, spinning her around.  
"Congrats, Sakura!" She managed to get out between her laughter.  
"Thanks!" I grinned at her and let go, turning around to face Li. Everything stopped the moment I saw him. My laughter, my smile, my happiness. They all stopped when I saw the crest-fallen look on his face. I approached him slowly.  
"Li...you did a -" He spun around, cutting my sentence off, and began to walk away. I panicked, he couldn't go yet! Unable to stop myself, I reached out and grabbed his arm, stopping him. "Li..." I pleaded. He turned around slowly and gazed steadily into my eyes.  
"Face it, Sakura. We both know you're a fake." I pulled back away from him instantly, hurt, as if he had slapped me, which he had - verbally. What had I done wrong?  
  
~*Li*~  
  
I felt bad. Really bad. When Sakura had pulled away from me, the hurt I saw in her eyes. I instantly wanted to take my words back, tell her I was sorry - anything to take the hurt away. But I had my pride. And I wasn't about to throw it away.  
"I thought you wanted to help, to be friends, not rivals," I continued, not once losing my gaze on her.   
"but, Li, that's - " I interrupted her again.  
"But now, Sakura, I see that I was wrong. But now I know - you're the biggest fake I've ever met." And with that, I stalked off, ignoring the tears welling up in my eyes and the fact - the pain - of losing Sakura - forever.  
  
The next day...  
  
~*Sakura*~  
  
"Daddy, I don't feel so good..." I moaned, clutching my stomach. Of course, I didn't want to face Li...not after all those things he said...that just made me moan harder. My dad's face peered at me anxiously.  
"Well, honey, you don't have a fever...but...OK," He said, reaching a decision. "You're going to school." He left my room and I fell back among my pillows. I was REALLY gonna be sick.  
  
~*Li*~  
  
When I entered the classroom and slid into my seat, Sakura was already at her desk, her back to me. I glanced over at Madison and she glared at me. I cringed. Madison was one of my best friends - if even she thought I was that bad...I must have been that bad. But I still had my pride, so I just stared down at my desk 'til Mr. Terada(KGSS: Is that how you spell it? Li: You're the author of this story and you don't even know if you spelled it right?! KGSS: Well, why don't you try spelling it? Li: Um...T-E, no, T-O, no...*blushes bright red*. KGSS: Ha! You're his STUDENT and you can't even spell it!) came in, with a girl who had shimmering blonde hair and sparkling sapphire eyes, trailing him. Mr. T set down his briefcase and cleared his throat.  
"Class," He began. "We have a new exchange student this year. Her name is Samantha Smith and she just moved here from America, the state of California. I am sure you'll give her the welcome she deserves. Let's see Samantha...why don't you take the seat behind Madison?"  
"Alright, Sir." She replied. I stared at her, there was something about her, something that made her stand out from the rest of her class...she walked down the aisle and slid into her seat. She glanced at me and smiled...my heart melted right there.  
  
~*Samantha*~  
  
He was gorgeous. Definitely. I'd have to find out his name first, though. With his tousled chocolate brown hair, his gorgeous brown eyes, his heart melting smile...but then again, all the guys like that are taken already - always. So there was no chance for me. But then again, I'm from California. And who ever said California girls don't go after what they want?  
  
~*Sakura*~  
  
I hated her instantly. I don't know why, but I hated that Samantha girl from the moment I saw her - which surprised me. I liked everyone in our class. Well, almost everyone. But still...the vibes coming from her were telling me that she just acted sweet - all bad underneath. And something - whatever it was - was telling me that she was after Li. Wait, wait. I don't like Li anymore. I don't like him! I DON"T LIKE HIM! Why should I care if Samantha goes after him? Right?  
  
Recess...  
  
~*Samantha*~  
  
I spotted that boy walking towards the basketball courts. No way! I couldn't let this opportunity slip by! I sprinted after him - I was on my school's track team in California, not to mention the soccer team, the basketball team, the volleyball team, the drama club and Flirts R Us Club -  
"Hey, wait up!" I called after him. He turned around, and I swear, I saw his eyes light up. I reached him, barely winded.  
"Hey, Samantha. I'm Li Showron." He extended his hand out to me and I took it. Electric tingles shot through my body the second I touched his hand.  
"Um, maybe you could show me around school? I'm new here..." I looked down and pretended to be shy - that always works.  
"Sure!" He said immediately and a flash of triumph went through my mind. First, he led me to a deseted corner of the playground and hopped up onto the brick wall. I hopped up and sat next to him. "This is where our class hangs out sometimes. We call it the Dark Corner." I looked around and saw how they had set it up. Almost nobody dared to come near here, I don't know why. It was kinda small. These small hedge bushes surround the Dark Corner, a little entrance made on one side. If you looked at it from the wall, it was shaped like a rectangle, with leaves scattered across the area. A cherry blossom tree was blooming behind us, the branches extending over our heads. I glanced across the playground and saw that annoying stupid girl, the one who sat in front of Li. Somehow, I got negative vibes from her - and that she was out to get Li. Well, I was NOT gonna let her get him.   
"So, tell me about your class." I purred, looking straight at him.  
"Well, Zachary, the guy with black hair is always telling these stupid stories..." I tuned out as I watched the girl walked towards us. Since I had Li totally distracted, I gently slipped my hand into his, intertwining my fingers with his. He stopped and then blushed, but then went on, telling me about our class. I watched that girl with narrowed eyes and waited until she was within hearing distance of us. Then I leaned over to Li, and kissed him straight on the lips, not giving him a chance to finish his sentence.  
  
~*Sakura*~  
  
I couldn't believe what I saw. Samantha was kissing Li - and he wasn't even backing away! I felt hurt - no, more than hurt - I was boiling mad. How could he do this to me?  
"Li..." I managed to get out in a strangled voice, ignoring the tears welling up in my eyes. I couldn't watch this anymore. I turned around and ran all the way out of school and to my favorite spot - the spot under the big cherry blossom tree in the Reedington Park.  
  
~*Li*~  
  
I couldn't believe it. Only after meeting each other today, out of of no where, Samantha just kissed me. At first I was shocked, but then I was glad. It felt good to know that someone cared about me. And plus, the kiss was taking my pain away slowly.  
"Li..." A very familiar voice said my name. It took me a second to register it - and when I did, I jerked away from Samantha. I looked around and saw Sakura running off the playground and out of school. What had I done?  
  
~*Madison*~  
  
I was looking around the playground for Sakura when I saw her. I started to call out her name, but stopped when I saw her tears. What could she be crying about? I followed her gaze, and sucked in my breath. Yesterday was bad enough, but this?! If I was mad at Li before, that was mild. But now even that had reached over the boiling point. Sakura turned around and ran out the entrance to our school and I saw Li jerk back from that GIRL Samantha. My eyes blazing, I stalked over to the Dark Corner - he and Samantha were sitting on the wall. Li saw me and hopped off the wall. I walked right up to him.  
"Li Showron, how could you? Yesterday was bad enough, but kissing that GIRL? WHAT has gotten in you?" I said through my clenched teeth.  
"Madison, let me explain - "  
"No!" I cut him off. "Li, honestly. First, you had to go hurt Sakura's feelings yesterday. She was all ready to let you explain just now, I could tell. No, did you even think of apologizing to her? NO! You just have to go around kissing that stupid 'I'm-a-perfect-blonde' California girl!(KGSS: I don't have ANYTHING against California girls! I'm one myself! Samantha: Then why did you write that? KGSS: 'Cause I hate you!)" I stepped back and swept my eyes over him and shook my head sadly. "I'd say, If you had even a half-decent brain, you'd go over to the big cherry blossom tree in the park." I looked down at the ground and continued softly. "You were one of my best friends, Li. Now I don't even know what I saw in you." With that, I turned around and headed back into our school building.  
  
~*Sakura*~  
  
I sat under the cherry blossom tree, crying my heart out. The soft petals floated down around me, but I ignored them. Why? Why did Li kiss Samantha? Why? It felt like hours when I heard the soft footsteps of someone walking towards me. I raised my head and looked behind me - and saw Li. Anger boiled up inside of me and I turned back around. No matter what, I had to face it - Li liked Samantha. And that was that.  
  
~*Li*~  
  
"Sakura..." I whispered softly to myself when I saw her huddled form. Her shoulders shook, and my heart ached. I walked towards her quietly...hoping that she would give me a chance to explain. She turned around and I saw her expression harden. Why did I kiss Samantha? Why? I reached her in no time at all and sat down besides her. "Sakura..." She turned her back on me "I guess I deserve that..." I looked down at the ground. Sakura turned around, her eyes blazing.  
"Deserve it?" She whispered fiercely. "Deserve it? That's all you can say...?" She shot up from her place on the ground and glared at me fiercely. "Li, why did you kiss Samantha? Why?" She asked softly. I bowed my head in shame.   
"I-I-I don't know...my cherry blossom." I felt her stiffen up besides me.  
"You dare to use that name with me? Why don't you go back to school and kiss Samantha some more? Use that name on her! Li, I don't want to be your cherry blossom. I'll never be. Never." With that, she spun around and began to walk off.  
"Sakura, wait!" I lunged after her and grabbed her arm. I spun her around and pressed my lips against hers, not letting her get a word in.  
  
~*Sakura*~  
  
I was mad. Definitely. But my anger melted away the moment Li's lips met mine. The same lips that had met Samantha's. I broke away, tears filling my eyes up again. "Li, how could you kiss me - like nothing's wrong? Don't you care about Samantha anymore?" Li sighed and raised his eyes to meet mine.  
"Sakura, I care about you. Not Samantha. She never meant anything to me except for as a friend."  
"Then why did you kiss her?" I demanded angrily, my anger coming back.  
"It was taking my pain away." I shook my head, not able to register what he had just said. 'It was taking my pain away'...Suddenly, I understood. I understood the whole situation clearly, Li's side of the story.  
"Li..." I said with a faint smile. "I forgive you."  
  
~*Li*~  
  
I smiled with relief. Now Sakura and I could now go back to what we were before. Friends, but just more than friends.  
  
~*The End*~  
  
Author's Notes: So, how'd you like it? This is my first fic that I've posted up. I'd appreciate it if you'd review. And if you have any suggestions for a story idea for me to write, or a request, e-m@il them to me at KGSS01@hotmail.com. I'll do my best! ^_~  
  
~*KandyGurlSakuraS*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
